


Железное сердце

by Tinka1976



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: Тони Старк не очень-то верит в существование родственных душ. На его счастье, судьбе абсолютно всё равно, верят в неё или нет.





	Железное сердце

— Ох, Тони…

Пеппер кончиком пальца обвела выпуклый контур его новой метки и вздохнула. Жест вышел довольно интимным, но Тони не возражал. Этой женщине он доверял больше, чем кому бы то ни было в целом свете, и совершенно не понимал, зачем нужны другие подтверждения. Откуда неким мифическим высшим силам знать, кто подходит ему лучше всех?

Пеппер снова вздохнула с такой укоризной, словно Тони назло ей всю ночь перерисовывал метку. Хотя это было абсолютно невозможно. Ни свести, ни изменить, ни набить обычную татуировку на предназначенном для метки месте. Это даже сопливые ребятишки знали, которым до её появления ещё расти и расти.

Тони, правда, и тут сумел выделиться. Его метка появилась, как положено, к двенадцати годам, но при этом менялась. Не так, как у всех: сначала контур, потом всё более чёткий рисунок, — а в принципе. Гарцующий конь через несколько лет вдруг сменился сгустком огня, и Тони часами украдкой разглядывал алые отблески, гадая, на какой из студенческих вечеринок его ждёт заветная встреча с горячей красоткой. Но Массачусетский технологический остался позади, а где-то через месяц после выпуска сгусток огня превратился в почти бесцветное изображение дракона. Выходит, встреча надолго откладывалась, да и сам соулмейт стал другим? Это не лезло ни в какие ворота.

Первое время Тони пытался проанализировать эту аномалию, вычленить что-то общее в метках своего соулмейта, но чем больше проходило времени, тем меньше внимания он уделял своему левому запястью и тому, что на нём изображено. Ряд не сходился. Но не бывает же у человека с дюжину соулмейтов? Чем это тогда отличается от обычной любви? И потом, живут как-то те, у кого метка так и не появилась. Им втихомолку сочувствуют, ведь считается, что это означает лишь одно: их соулмейты уже умерли, — но отсутствие метки нисколько не мешает им влюбляться и даже создавать семьи ничуть не хуже прочих.

Ну а Тони просто перестал ждать кого-то особенного, предназначенного именно ему. Иногда у него складывалось впечатление, что он переспал уже с каждой мало-мальски привлекательной женщиной в Америке. За исключением Пеппер, конечно.

Вирджиния Поттс оказалась обладательницей редкой монохромной метки. Воронёная сталь пистолета на её запястье заблестела особенно ярко, когда Пеппер устроилась на работу в Старк Индастриз и познакомилась со своим будущим боссом. Тони нравилось поддразнивать её, говоря, что в тот день она встретила не только его, но и сотни две-три сотрудников, тоже занимающихся производством оружия.

Считалось, что при встрече соулмейтов метки должны запульсировать и обрести всю полноту цвета, но с монохромными это по понятной причине не срабатывало, а метка Тони оставалась почти бесцветной и за время их знакомства менялась уже раз пять. Вот и сегодня утром диковинная птица, распростёршая крылья, превратилась в отпечаток губ, густо накрашенных серебристой помадой, вдребезги разбив теорию о том, что такое ненормальное поведение метки имеет отношение к образу жизни Тони. Точнее, к его бессчётным подружкам на одну ночь — после афганского плена с этим было покончено, а метка всё равно изменилась.

— Зато теперь она стала похожа на твою метку, — попытался найти светлую сторону Тони.

Пеппер выпятила губы, словно пытаясь мысленно сравнить контур, потом фыркнула:

— Не выдумывай! Да и помады такой у меня отродясь не было.

— Пеп, ну это же метафора! Кого ещё может символизировать среброуст, как не моего пресс-секретаря?

Видимо, лесть оказалась недостаточно тонкой, Пеппер покачала головой и ещё раз укоризненно вздохнула. Тони никогда не понимал, где она находит силы, чтобы продолжать верить. Его вполне устраивало всё как есть, и плевать, что там нарисовано у него на запястье, но Пеппер-то хотелось всё по правилам. Лучше всего — по самым древним, когда в церкви жениху и невесте повязывают освящённые ленты, а наутро после брачной ночи счастливые молодожёны срезают их друг у друга, предъявляя всему миру отныне чистые для посторонних глаз запястья.

— Посмотрим, что будет дальше, — не скрывая скепсиса, сказала Пеппер.

— Дальше… — проворчал Тони, притворно дуясь. — Я же остепенился, значит, и метка должна. Так что эта точно последняя! — пообещал он, обнимая Пеппер за талию и притягивая ближе.

— Ты говорил то же самое полгода назад, — напомнила она, ласково убирая прядь волос с его лба.

Тони покаянно вздохнул и потёр запястье. Чёрт возьми, ну почему самое важное в жизни от него не зависит? Если бы он мог хоть как-то влиять на это!

Как назло, метка словно с цепи сорвалась. Всего за несколько дней она успела побывать извивающейся змейкой («ну что ты, это только комплимент твоей гибкости»), замороженным ларцом с клубящейся внутри снежной мглой («это потому, что ты со мной так холодна!»), обоюдоострым кинжалом («неужели я так тебя достал, что ты подумываешь об убийстве?») и вычурной короной («гляди, Пеп, ещё одно совпадение, ты же теперь управляешь Старк Индастриз»).

Пульсировать метка так и не начала, но цветов определённо прибавилось. Чешуя змейки отчётливо поблёскивала зелёным, ларец словно светился изнутри пронзительно-голубым, рукоять кинжала была обмотана полосками синей кожи, а золотую корону украшали явно разноцветные камни.

Что-то происходило, но как раз теперь Тони стало решительно недосуг. Нарастающие симптомы отравления, нападение на трассе в Монако, безумная вечеринка в честь последнего дня рождения, закончившаяся мордобоем с лучшим другом, нежданный подарок от отца — новый элемент, с которым реактор стал безопасным и стабильным, разгром Старк-Экспо.

В какой-то момент Тони попросту забыл про метку. А когда снова взглянул на запястье, содрогнулся.

— Тони, но почему? Я не понимаю… — растерянно сказала Пеппер.

Они стояли рядом на крыше, они только что поцеловались, а линии на запястье Тони оказались серыми и чуть заметными, словно его соулмейт погиб или был при смерти. Новый рисунок — падающий в пропасть ангел — едва угадывался.

— Я же спас тебя. Спас!

Тони был ошарашен не меньше. Он больше не умирает, и Пеппер жива, она стоит рядом, у неё такие мягкие и совсем неумелые губы…

— Наверное, мы слишком долго закрывали глаза на правду.

Уверенности в тоне Пеппер не прозвучало, а отстраниться Тони ей не позволил.

— Это же я, Пеп. Посмотри мне в глаза! Вот она, правда. Ты видишь? Это ведь значит больше, чем какие-то дурацкие картинки?

— Конечно, — послушно кивнула Пеппер.

Но Тони видел, что её вера впервые за эти годы дала трещину. Что он мог сказать ей в утешение? Что любит? Что твёрдо намерен провести с ней остаток жизни, невзирая на всю эту мистическую чушь про соулмейтов? Но ведь если там кроется хоть капля правды, это означает, что где-то по земле ходит человек, с которым Пеппер будет по-настоящему счастлива. И этот человек — не Тони.

Быть может, рыжая стерва Рашман, оказавшаяся шпионкой Фьюри, не так уж ошибалась в своём докладе насчёт эгоизма. Ведь прошёл год, а Тони так и не отважился на откровенный разговор с Пеппер. Как-то всё не было повода. Жизнь вернулась в свою колею, Пеппер занималась компанией, Тони — своими проектами и костюмами, в их отношениях установился конфетно-букетный период с совместным посещением ресторанов, банкетов, выставок и концертов, и казалось, это вполне устраивает обоих.

Метка вновь стала отчётливой, хоть и не цветной, а то, что Тони ошибочно счёл крыльями, оказалось полами длинного плаща. ДЖАРВИС перерыл все новости за те дни, но единственным событием, хоть отдалённо походившим на падение с небес, было появление в Мексике какого-то чудика — якобы самого Тора, бога грома. Как минимум одну прекрасную воительницу в его свите точно видели. Не будь Тони так занят тогда, они наверняка бы встретились, тем более что в тех событиях вроде как принимал участие огромный робот.

По слухам, пришелец, бог он там или нет, вернулся вместе со свитой обратно в свой мир. Это заставляло Тони чувствовать себя обманутым. Как же так? Если эта чёртова система всё же не полное фуфло, почему такая несправедливость? Соулмейт из другого мира? Да не смешите! Она ведь даже не поймёт, о чём ей толкуют, что за соулмейты такие и почему это важно. И вообще шансов на встречу у них ноль. Нет, не ноль, минус бесконечность! Но на запястье Тони красуется чёртова метка, а это значит, что не видать ему серьёзных отношений как своих ушей. Ведь в глубине души каждая женщина верит, что однажды встретит того самого, единственного, и будет всё как в сказках. Да, теперь многие не видят в этом повода отказывать себе в радостях секса, но ему-то нужно большее.

Конечно, Пеппер пока оставалась с ним, но Тони прекрасно понимал: всё закончится в тот день, когда они переспят, а метки останутся видимыми для всех, не только для них двоих.

Как же он ошибался! Всё закончилось намного раньше и совсем не так, как ему представлялось. Для начала внезапно ожила метка. Падающий человечек сменился крупным драгоценным камнем. Цвет было не разобрать, но грани казались такими выпуклыми, что их хотелось потрогать. Поэтому Тони не слишком удивился, когда в Башне объявился агент Коулсон с известием о новом визите гостей из другого мира. Правда, гость опять оказался мужчиной, да и прибыл явно не по амурным делам, но Тони уже отчётливо представил себе обворожительную амазонку из его свиты, этакую Чудо-Женщину, и вновь упускать свой шанс не собирался.

Когда Тони приземлился в Штутгарте, ему казалось, что в левом запястье поселилось запасное сердце. Пытаясь скрыть нервное возбуждение, Тони больше обычного острил и задирался со всеми подряд. Метка продолжала пульсировать, просто немного спокойнее, хотя никакой прекрасной амазонки на горизонте так и не появилось. А сняв костюм на хеликэрриере, Тони обнаружил, что метка вновь изменилась. Хуже того — рунное плетение стало ярко-зелёным с золотыми отблесками! Его соулмейт уже рядом? Как это? Кто же она?

Осторожные расспросы не принесли никаких утешительных вестей. Пришельцев из иного мира было только двое: Тор и его сводный брат Локи. А Локи вдобавок считался погибшим весь этот год. Засранец ухитрился не просто почти умереть — он упал в бездну, как и подсказывала метка! Тони всё ещё пытался не поверить в такую жестокую насмешку судьбы, когда Тор добил его:

— Я узрел клеймо Локи на твоём запястье, Человек из Железа.

— Что? — дёрнулся Тони, пряча руку с меткой за спину.

— В центре — руна Ансуз. Перевёрнутая.

— И что это значит?

— Обман.

Тони скривился и многословно заверил, что в этом мире рисунки на запястьях — это как родимые пятна или знаки Зодиака, можно придавать им большое значение и толковать по-всякому, а можно просто не обращать внимания. Тор вроде бы удовлетворился этим объяснением, но Тони на всякий случай решил держаться подальше от клетки с Локи. Теперь ему казалось, что метка и правда жжётся, словно клеймо, поставленное раскалённым железом. Хрена с два, никому он не принадлежит! 

Ему пришлось собрать всю силу воли, чтобы вести себя как обычно. И всё же он ловил каждое слово Тора, касавшееся его сводного брата. Ведь Локи был их врагом, опаснейшим врагом, и о нём следовало выяснить как можно больше. Понять — значит победить.

Но не так-то просто спорить с судьбой. Тони убедился в этом очень скоро, приземлившись на верхней площадке Башни и встретив надменный взгляд Локи. Потом он не раз думал, не почудилась ли ему та уверенность в неизбежной покорности, но тогда это просто взбесило. Кем Локи его считает? Неужели он похож на влюблённого идиота, готового бежать на край света за призрачной надеждой на счастье?

Впрочем, Локи и не рассчитывал на метку: как выяснилось, у него в запасе были другие способы подчинения. Но скипетр почему-то не подействовал. Тони по-прежнему мог говорить что вздумается и поступать, как считает нужным. Кажется, это сделало его излишне самонадеянным, но полёт с Башни быстро отрезвил. Следовало признать, что Локи остаётся опасным противником и без сверхъестественных штучек.

События разворачивались с такой скоростью, что у Тони просто не нашлось времени на переживания по поводу метки и всего с ней связанного. Едва схлынула горячка боя, он в полной мере ощутил, насколько это было кстати. Метка лихорадочно пульсировала, словно умоляя одуматься. Тони не мог собраться с мыслями, отвечал невпопад, жевал шаурму, даже не чувствуя вкуса, а ночью лежал без сна, глядя в потолок.

Его соулмейт. Мужчина. Асгардский принц. Военный преступник. Маг. Локи.

Сплошное надувательство! Иллюзия, обман, злой розыгрыш. Насмешка судьбы.

Да к любой из своих подружек на одну ночь, чьих имён он не помнил, Тони испытывал больше чувств, чем к Локи! Нет, ну может, чувств и не больше, но точно относился с большей симпатией. Конечно, настоящее чувство иногда приходит со временем, ведь и Пеппер он разглядел не сразу, но тут-то и засада: времени у них не было, совсем.

Утром Локи вернут в Асгард, где его ждёт справедливый суд. И если Тони ничего не предпримет, они больше никогда не увидятся. Ах, если бы только знать точно, что соулмейт — это не просто досужие сплетни или детские сказки вроде Санта Клауса! Но Тони ни в чём, абсолютно ни в чём не был уверен. Может, никаких родственных душ не существует, как и богов. Не стоит путать миф и реальность, считать богом любого иномирца, умеющего управлять молниями при помощи артефакта. Может, люди просто совершают выбор на свой страх и риск, и нет никаких единственно подходящих партнёров, предназначенных нам самой судьбой. А если и есть, тогда, может, вовсе не Локи его соулмейт. Метка ведь уже была цветной однажды. Кто поручится, что она не изменится вновь?

Наутро рунное плетение на запястье Тони чуть потускнело и пульсировало как-то устало и безнадёжно. И таким же усталым, безнадёжным взглядом исподлобья окинул собравшихся мстителей Локи. Его взгляд скользнул по ним, ни на ком не задержавшись, и Тони невольно задался вопросом: а знает ли он вообще? Есть ли у него метка? Запястья Локи были скрыты наручами, и случая подсмотреть не представилось, но, если метка была, почему он не попытался как-то использовать их связь? Может, хотел сделать это эффектно, в последний момент, но обломался, когда Тор заткнул ему рот?

Сполохи света заставили зажмуриться, а когда Тони открыл глаза, всё закончилось. Тор и Локи отбыли в Асгард. Рунное плетение змеилось изумрудной вязью по запястью, но волнующее чувство чего-то грандиозного, что вот-вот должно произойти, ушло вместе с асгардцами.

Тони выдохнул с облегчением. Что ж, он выдержал этот экзамен, не поддался неуместным чувствам. Потерял свой единственный шанс. Идиот.

Как большинство надежд, надежда на то, что с уходом Локи закончится и круговерть мыслей, тянущих в разные стороны, не оправдалась. Кем себя считать, величайшим героем или величайшим глупцом, Тони так и не решил ни через день, ни через месяц.

Пеппер была нужна ему как никогда, и Тони, мысленно признавая, что гореть ему за это в аду, как только мог оттягивал момент близости, после которого она наверняка всё поймёт и не захочет больше оставаться рядом. Но судьба тоже оказалась не дура сыграть краплёными картами. И однажды за ужином Пеппер, покраснев до самых кончиков ушей, сказала:

— Нам нужно поговорить, Тони.

— А мы что делаем? — рассмеялся он, с замиранием сердца вдруг отметив, что левую руку Пеппер старательно держит запястьем вниз. — Пеп? Что случилось?

— Слушай, мне очень жаль. Я… Я ошиблась, и столько времени… Не знаю, сможешь ли ты простить меня, — не поднимая глаз, пролепетала Пеппер.

Он едва успел прикусить язык, чтобы не ляпнуть, что давно всё знает и сам должен просить прощения.

— И кто же счастливчик?

— Ты… не сердишься?

Тони постарался улыбнуться как можно ласковей. Похоже, он вполне заслуживал звания если не бога, то хотя бы мастера лжи, поскольку Пеппер наконец призналась:

— Хэппи. Представляешь, это оказался Хэппи. Мой настоящий соулмейт!

— Ты так уверена? — с проскользнувшими нотками ревности уточнил Тони.

— Ну в общем… Да.

Пеппер снова залилась краской, поворачивая левую руку ладонью вверх. Метки больше не было. Точнее, её больше не было для Тони, теперь она существовала только для Пеппер и Хэппи.

— Это всё так внезапно вышло, — сбивчиво объясняла Пеппер, а он улыбался, слушая, как её метка стала бледной и чуть заметной, когда Хэппи оказался в больнице, но Тони тогда тоже чуть не погиб, и она ничего не поняла, а потом пошла навестить Хэппи, и вдруг…

Нет, Тони был не настолько эгоистом, чтобы не порадоваться за двух самых близких ему людей, нашедших своё счастье. Но что-то иное, видимо, тоже отразилось на его лице, поскольку Пеппер вдруг сменила тон и начала убеждать в неизбежном счастье, которое наверняка поджидает за ближайшим углом и теперь, когда в их отношениях всё прояснилось, непременно настигнет и его.

Настала очередь Тони кивать и соглашаться. Впрочем, он ведь и раньше считал, что не в соулмейте счастье, так что изменилось?

Этим самовнушением Тони занимался особенно рьяно с тех пор, как к команде мстителей вновь присоединился Тор. Траур по Локи никто из мстителей с ним не разделял, и Тор охотно изливал душу тому единственному человеку, который соглашался слушать. Быть может, правило «о мёртвых или хорошо, или ничего» распространялось и на другие миры, а может, Тор просто искренне любил своего младшего брата, но по его рассказам Локи выходил вовсе не психованным маньяком. Неплохим воином, хоть и предпочитавшим доброму мечу кинжалы, а честному бою — хитрые ловушки. Верным другом, пусть и со своеобразным, порой очень злым чувством юмора. Любящим братом, зачастую слишком обидчивым, но при этом многое прощающим. Искусным магом. Достойным правителем. Прекрасным рассказчиком. Ценителем красоты во всём. Да и просто весьма неглупым, начитанным парнем, жизнь которого перевернулась в один миг, и не оказалось рядом никого, кто сумел бы удержать от рокового шага.

Быть может, чувство вины и скорбь заставляли Тора приукрашивать память о брате, но, слушая его, Тони не раз и не два ловил себя на мысли, что они с Локи могли бы неплохо сойтись. Сначала он гнал подобные мысли как отчаянно глупые, затем пообвыкся и даже стал испытывать определённого рода удовольствие при каждом подтверждении этой гипотезы. 

Не отравляла ли это удовольствие горечь от осознания упущенной возможности? Нисколько. Несмотря на убеждённость Тора, не раз повторившего, что кончина Локи была достойной и произошла прямо на его глазах, Тони в это не верил. Ведь если метка не солгала и Локи на самом деле оказался его родственной душой, так отчего же не доверять ей в остальном? В какой-то момент сплетение рун и впрямь стало серым и едва заметным, но затем изумрудные переливы вернулись.

Ждал ли Тони встречи? Скорее нет. Слова о том, что центральная руна означает обман, накрепко впечатались в память, и Тони опасался, что сложившийся по рассказам Тора образ не выдержит столкновения с грубой реальностью, обернётся иллюзией, коварным миражом. Быть может, Локи удалось обмануть даже смерть, но Тони не хотел оказаться в числе одураченных. Гораздо приятнее ощущать лёгкую печаль от мысли, что соулмейт у него всё же есть, только им не суждено встретиться.

Однако в тот вечер — ничем не примечательный вечер самого обычного дня, — когда метка вдруг трепыхнулась и слабо запульсировала, Тони не колебался ни секунды. Вывернул руль, промчался узким переулком до параллельной улицы, проскочил её под недовольные сигналы еле увернувшихся от столкновения машин, снова нырнул в переулок, уходя от традиционных нью-йоркских пробок, через несколько минут с визгом шин припарковался на удачно освободившемся месте и выскочил на тротуар, озираясь по сторонам.

Улица оказалась довольно людной, а судя по костюмам мужчин и вечерним платьям усаживающихся в такси и лимузины дам, где-то рядом только что закончился концерт или спектакль. На Тони оглядывались и косились, но все вежливо держали своё недоумение при себе. Ни криков, ни каких-либо иных признаков творимого Локи беспорядка не наблюдалось, хотя метка пульсировала, не позволяя усомниться в правильности догадки.

— Ты хотел меня видеть?

Локи стоял метрах в пяти от него, сунув руки в карманы длинного пальто, смотрел выжидательно и чуть насмешливо. Впрочем, Тони сам был виноват: выскочил, как чёртик из табакерки, а потом застыл столбом, сообразив, что без брони противопоставить такому сопернику, как Локи, особо нечего — тот, не вспотев, сделает из него котлету и исчезнет до прибытия подкрепления. Локи почему-то не торопился облачаться в доспехи. Выглядел он под стать остальной здешней публике: длинные волосы гладко зачёсаны назад, вьющиеся концы свободно падают на плечи, пальто распахнуто, показывая дорогущий шарф и строгий костюм, туфли блестят. Не хватало только припаркованного у тротуара роллс-ройса и вышколенного шофёра в белых перчатках.

— Что ты тут делаешь?

— Ходил послушать концерт симфонической музыки. — Локи и бровью не повёл, словно всё шло как надо. Случайно встретились на улице двое давних знакомых, и только. — Удивительно, какого мастерства в исполнении могут достигать люди за столь короткое время! — светски добавил он.

Такой мирный тон снова поставил Тони в тупик, заставив лихорадочно перебирать вопросы.

Спросить «Так ты жив?» — ответ вроде как очевиден.

«Разве ты не должен сидеть в асгардской тюрьме?»

«Так ты передумал завоёвывать Землю?»

Да уж, отличное начало светской беседы! Может, проще тогда сразу пальнуть из репульсора? Перчатка-то с собой…

Ну не о погоде же им говорить!

«Сегодня чудесный вечер, не правда ли? Как поживают ваши родители?»

— Думаю, теперь моя очередь предлагать тебе выпить, — уголком рта усмехнулся Локи.

Тони помедлил — и кивнул. Ведь, если так подумать, приказа об аресте Локи у мстителей не было, как и законов, регулирующих пребывание в стране гостей из другого мира. И ни малейшего повода для применения силы Локи не давал. С виду — самый что ни на есть законопослушный гражданин, вон даже улицу переходит в положенном месте и на зелёный сигнал светофора.

— Прошу, — улыбнулся Локи, распахивая дверь какого-то бара.

— Скотч. Двойной, — сказал Тони, сразу проходя к стойке.

— Мне тоже. Самый выдержанный из тех, что у тебя есть, Луис.

Локи каким-то образом успел избавиться от пальто и пиджака и при этом усесться на соседний стул буквально на секунду позже Тони.

Так, спокойно. Драки не будет, это понятно, уже хорошо. Где же чёртов бармен, на Луну решил слетать?

В ожидании выпивки Тони нервно постукивал костяшками пальцев по стойке и старался не смотреть в сторону Локи.

— Чего ты боишься? — негромко поинтересовался тот.

— Перечислить в алфавитном порядке или в хронологическом? — огрызнулся Тони. Опрокинул в себя выпивку, едва стакан успел коснуться кружка с эмблемой бара, и жестом попросил повторить.

— Давай по степени убывания опасности, — предложил Локи.

Распустил узел галстука, затем снял его совсем, смотал и сунул в карман брюк. Расстегнул воротничок, снял запонки и аккуратно подвернул манжеты.

Тони поймал себя на том, что завороженно пялится на движения пальцев Локи, тяжело сглотнул и с усилием отвёл взгляд. Почему-то обыденность жестов лишь усиливала острый привкус затаившейся опасности.

— Ладно, могу и я начать. — Локи отпил из своего стакана, посмаковал напиток на языке, проглотил и довольно кивнул бармену. Тот отсалютовал пивной кружкой, которую протирал. — Ну так что там у нас? Я напал на твой мир, убивал людей.

— Это повод надрать тебе задницу и вышвырнуть вон, — хмыкнул Тони. — Что мы и сделали, собственно.

Локи широко, хищно улыбнулся.

— Вот, уже лучше. Значит, я причинил вред тебе лично?

В его тоне проскользнула странная неуверенность. Тони прищурился и облизнул губы.

— Пытался, но не сумел.

Нет, это точно был вздох облегчения! Что за чертовщина?

— Что ж, в этом случае мне на ум не приходит поводов, почему ты можешь меня бояться, — пожав плечами, признался Локи.

— Что? — Тони высоко задрал брови, затем не выдержал и рассмеялся, хлопнув себя по колену. — Нет, ты реально решил, что я боюсь тебя?! Эй-эй-эй, полегче!

Локи так сверкнул глазами, что Тони отодвинулся вместе со стулом. Бояться он, конечно, не боялся, но в силе этого парня однажды убедился на собственной шкуре и повторения не хотел.

— Осади, ковбой! — торопливо добавил он. — Я вовсе не имел в виду, что ты какой-то там безобидный малый, которого вовсе не стоит опасаться. Просто… Я не начну бояться тебя из-за того, что ты сделал или ещё можешь сделать. Ты выглядишь вполне разумным… эээ… парнем. Во всяком случае, сегодня.

— Если тебя это утешит, могу заверить, что я не хотел причинять вреда твоему миру, — глядя перед собой, сказал Локи.

Звучало как извинение. Тони кивнул и сделал глоток скотча. Отличный вкус, кстати. Похоже, и правда из личных запасов хозяина.

— И всё же, — помолчав, продолжил Локи. — Чего ты боишься?

Тони вздохнул и покрутил стакан на подставке. Разве это выразишь словами? Он боялся остаться в дураках. Попасть в расставленную ловушку или упустить свой заветный шанс. Боялся случайно выпустить джинна из бутылки и оказаться виновником новых разрушений или, упаси боже, человеческих жертв. Боялся всё испортить своим недоверием и страхами. Боялся обмануться — тем сильнее, чем отчётливей понимал, как ему хочется хоть ненадолго окунуться в этот сладостный обман.

— Вот этого, — сказал Тони, обрывая повисшую паузу. Подтянул рукав лонгслива и развернул руку запястьем вверх. — Этого я боюсь.

Метка пульсировала мягко, успокаивающе, а изумрудный цвет переливался золотыми отблесками, словно крохотная змейка беспрестанно скользила по коже, повторяя рунную вязь снова и снова. Локи слегка сдвинул брови.

— Эти руны…

— Я знаю, — перебил его Тони. — Ансуз. Перевёрнутая. Что означает обман.

— Энтони… Боюсь, тебя ввели в заблуждение.

Тони как раз взял стакан, чтобы сделать ещё глоток, и рука дрогнула. Ах ты ж дьявол! Грешно проливать элитную выпивку, но как не вздрогнуть, когда твоё имя произносят вот таким мягким баритоном, да ещё с придыханием, словно это самое важное, что только есть на свете?

— Просвети, — предложил Тони.

— Центральная руна действительно Ансуз, — сказал Локи. — Но перевёрнута она для тех, кто смотрит со стороны. Скажи, разве этот знак не для тебя?

— Тогда что они означают?

— Соулу Лагуз Ансуз, — нараспев прочитал Локи, и рунное плетение заискрилось, словно отзываясь на его слова. Тони запоздало испугался, что это окажется какое-то заклинание, но пока ничего подозрительного не происходило. — Соулу — сила, власть. Целостность. Лагуз — следование за. Ансуз…

— Ты.

Сила в следовании за ним? Знакомая песня. Прям вот разбежался!

— Это лестно, — мягко усмехнулся Локи. — Но вообще Ансуз обозначает информацию. Знание. А ещё — поэзию и магию. Вдохновение. Неожиданные открытия и встречи. Путешествия, в том числе между мирами. Созидание, жизненную силу. А созидание невозможно без разрушения. Без мгновения хаоса.

— Я ж говорю — ты.

Локи умолк, как-то по-особенному глядя на него, и Тони смешался, сообразив, что слишком увлёкся, попал под гипнотический эффект этого тона и воодушевлённого сияния глаз. Среброуст, мать его…

— Тор, между прочим, думает, что ты мёртв, — невпопад сказал Тони. — Он очень переживает.

— Ничего, ему полезно.

Во взгляде Локи проскользнуло мрачное, жёсткое выражение, и это заставило Тони собраться, стряхнуть эйфорию.

— Другими словами, тут написано, что знание — сила? — вновь возвращаясь к безопасной теме, сказал он. — Годится.

Локи молча приподнял свой стакан, они чокнулись и выпили.

— Если быть более точным, то сплетение этих рун символизирует некую мудрость, — задумчиво добавил Локи. — Знание всегда двояко. Взяв в руки палку, обезьяна может не только сбить с дерева банан, но и стукнуть другую обезьяну, потянувшуюся к той же грозди. Многие века люди пытаются разделить знание, сказать: вот это — хорошее, оно служит добру, а это — плохое, оно служит злу. Вот только оно едино. Можно принять, можно отказаться. Выбор всегда за человеком.

Принять или отказаться. Супер! Принять всё плохое или отказаться от всего хорошего. Тони не устраивали оба варианта. Рассудок настаивал, что всё хорошее — лишь выдумка, жалкое оправдание собственной слабости. Сердце твердило, что отказаться он всегда успеет.

— Ты ведь ещё не ужинал? — внезапно спросил Локи. — Не люблю пить на голодный желудок. И давай пересядем за столик. Там нет лишних глаз и ушей, а главное, там удобные диваны. Ещё немного — и у тебя разболится спина.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — прищурился Тони.

Локи пожал плечами, мол, просто знаю, подхватил свой стакан и встал. Приподнял бровь: идёшь? Тони чуть замешкался. На высоком стуле без спинки ему и вправду было дискомфортно, зато это помогало сохранять трезвость рассудка. Типа того. Хреново помогало, если честно. Но пересесть — означало уступить, пусть и в малости. Начать играть по правилам Локи. Или не означало…

Столик с полукруглым диваном, похоже, был элитный, как и выпивка. Решётчатая перегородка, увитая декоративным плющом, закрывала его с трёх сторон, оставляя прекрасный вид на сцену. Локи небрежно смахнул табличку «зарезервировано», щелчком пальцев зажёг светильник в фонаре. Тёплые, чуть красноватые отблески заиграли на прозрачном хрустале, легли на лицо Локи, смягчая его черты.

— Что, и заказ за меня сделаешь? — задиристо уточнил Тони, из последних сил пытаясь не поддаться этой атмосфере. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

И снова Локи замер на какой-то миг, очень внимательно всматриваясь в его лицо.

— Я хорошо знаком с этим заведением и его кухней, — медленно проговорил Локи. — Но я почти ничего не знаю о твоих вкусах.

— Ладно-ладно, — помахал рукой Тони. — Я вовсе не хотел… Просто…

— Тебя что-то тревожит, — утвердительным тоном закончил его фразу Локи. — Ты бывал в самых разных заведениях, от шикарных ресторанов до паршивых закусочных при заправке, и везде мог чувствовать себя свободно. Но не сейчас.

Чтобы не отвечать, Тони уткнулся в меню. Краем уха прислушиваясь к тому, как делает заказ Локи, он совершенно по-детски радовался, когда их выбор в чём-то совпадал, и нешуточно расстраивался, если выбор расходился. Сосредоточиться и обдумать ситуацию не получалось.

— Ты телепат? — едва дождавшись, пока официантка уйдёт, спросил Тони.

— Нет, — без малейшего удивления ответил Локи. — Наверное, ближе всего будет понятие «эмпат». Хотя это и не совсем точно. Я не сопереживаю, я просто… читаю эмоции. Если, конечно, собеседник не умеет ставить ментальный блок.

— Ясно.

Тони прикусил губу, чтобы удержать едва не сорвавшуюся просьбу научить. От мысли, что его эмоции настолько открыты, где-то глубоко в солнечном сплетении возникала противная дрожь, грозящая перерасти в настоящую паническую атаку. Локи как-то весь подобрался, словно приготовился отражать атаку чисто физическую. В принципе, не так уж он ошибался, бей-беги-замри никто не отменял.

— Вы странные существа, люди, — негромко сказал Локи, пока Тони старательно приводил себя в порядок посредством несложной дыхательной гимнастики. Пригодился «подарок» Брюса, кто бы мог подумать. — Мечтаете о чём-то, стремитесь, преодолеваете немыслимые трудности. Достигаете — и пугаетесь чуть ли не до обморока, потому что это оказалось совсем не то, что вы себе напредставляли. И вообще вы к такому не привыкли.

С этим Тони мог бы поспорить, но отвлекаться пока не мог. Спокойно. Вдох носом, выдох ртом. Медленно.

Должно быть, Локи почувствовал его скепсис. Умолк, отодвинулся чуть дальше в тень. Очень кстати вернулась официантка. Пока она расставляла приборы, Тони окончательно взял себя в руки и даже успел понять, что не так уж Локи неправ. Разве он не желал всегда именно такой близости, чтобы понимать без слов? Ну вот, получил. Может, дело во внезапности? Настоящая близость ведь не падает с неба, её приходится долго строить по крупицам. А тут — нате, готовенькое. Так не бывает. Значит, подвох, опасность!

А может, всё гораздо проще. Впервые в жизни Тони так отчаянно, до судорог хотел понравиться кому-то. Хотя бы заинтересовать, чтобы вынудить Локи остаться, не исчезать в своём мистическом телепорте. И тут-то подобная проницательность была совсем некстати.

— Что ты знаешь об этом? — Тони развернул руку запястьем вверх. Метка пульсировала ровно, линии искрились, словно магические письмена, начертанные колдовским огнём.

— Знак, с помощью которого вы ищете спутника жизни, — не затруднился с ответом Локи.

— Это магия?

— И да, и нет. — Локи потёр подбородок, глядя куда-то поверх головы Тони. — Это магия, если считать магией всё то, что вы не в силах себе объяснить, понять, как это работает. И нет, это не магия, если ты думаешь о некоем существе или силах, которые налагают на смертных что-то вроде приворотного заклятья, — он презрительно скривил губы. — Ты ведь легко справился с зовом знака, когда почувствовал его в первый раз.

— С зовом?..

— Разве ты не чувствовал ничего необычного при прошлой встрече?

Ну, не так уж легко он тогда справился, если честно. Но… Стоп. Если есть какой-то зов, вдруг на этот раз Тони оказался бессилен перед ним? И всё, что сейчас происходит, — обман. Наваждение.

— Эй! — Локи осторожно положил ладонь на его запястье. — Назови это любопытством, если тебе так легче. Стремлением к счастью. Почему ты видишь в подсказке принуждение?

Тони фыркнул и помотал головой. Почему у него не получается расслабиться и наслаждаться вечером? Ведь его страхи не оправдываются, Локи явно не торопится уходить, доброжелательно отвечает на глупые вопросы, вообще ведёт себя так, словно заинтересован не меньше. И… кажется, даже клеится к нему?

Словно подслушав его мысли, Локи убрал руку. Тони взглянул на свою метку, почему-то опасаясь, что она вновь изменится прямо у него на глазах. Не изменилась. А ведь это, пожалуй, рекорд. Дольше продержалась только самая первая метка.

— Знаешь, я привык не очень-то доверять всему этому, — честно сказал Тони. — Слишком уж моя метка… непостоянна.

— Это упрёк?

Локи вдруг как-то отстранился. Как у него получилось это сделать, не шевельнувшись, Тони не понял, зато понял, что очень хочет взять свои слова обратно.

— Я не хотел тебя обидеть. Но моя метка… она постоянно менялась, и…

— Я — многое, — легко и в то же время значительно произнёс Локи. По его лицу пробежала тень, и Тони пришлось торопливо сморгнуть, потому что какой-то миг он видел на месте Локи множество всего. Людей, знакомых и незнакомых, воинов в асгардских доспехах, пышногрудых и тоненьких как тростинка красоток. Перебирал копытами в воздухе конь, свивалась кольцами змея, стрелял языками пламени сгусток огня, и покрывался льдом клинок.

— Ух ты! — искренне выдохнул Тони, и это разом разрядило сгустившуюся атмосферу.

Локи довольно улыбнулся. Официантка выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы ловко уставить стол заказанными блюдами, стрельнуть глазками в сторону Тони, а напоследок выразительно поднять брови и украдкой показать Локи оттопыренный большой палец.

— Подружка? — со смешком поинтересовался Тони, когда девушка ушла.

— Дочка Луиса. Однажды, лет десять назад, я случайно выручил её из весьма скверной ситуации. С тех пор мне тут ни в чём не откажут. Попробуй свой стейк. Думаю, шеф-повар так не старался бы даже ради критиков Мишлен.

На вкус Тони, это место вполне заслуживало трёх звёзд. Он действительно бывал в заведениях самого разного класса, но тут получилась некоторая золотая середина. Не слишком вычурно, что позволяло вести себя свободно, но и достаточно изысканно, чтобы удовлетворить запросы человека, привыкшего к самому лучшему. Внезапно Тони пришло в голову, что с некоторой натяжкой их с Локи можно счесть людьми одного круга. Конечно, Старк Индастриз — это не Асгард, но всё же.

— Ты веришь в судьбу? В предназначение? — спросил он, воздав должное еде и откидываясь на спинку дивана со стаканом в руке.

Локи неторопливо вытер губы салфеткой, отложил её и тоже устроился удобнее.

— Под одним из трёх корней мирового древа Иггдрасиля, тем самым, что уходит в Асгард, бьёт источник Урд. Возле него живут вещие норны. Наделены они чудесным даром определять судьбы мира, людей и даже богов. Норны плетут нити судеб, подчиняясь вечному закону вселенной Орлог, который старше, нежели сам мир, и не имеет ни начала, ни конца…

— Ты в это веришь? — нетерпеливо перебил Тони. — Тебя это устраивает? А? Жить по указке, неважно, норн или… вот этого.

Он обвиняющим жестом ткнул в свою метку. Локи протянул руку и легонько погладил метку кончиками пальцев, словно успокаивая её.

— Ты злишься на карту за то, что она указывает путь?

Тони открыл рот, но не произнёс ни звука. Впрочем, Локи это ничуть не помешало.

— Конечно, подсказка, что же ещё? — продолжая ласково поглаживать запястье и ладонь Тони, сказал он. — Сплетение нитей прошлого, настоящего и будущего в один жгут. Если бы он обладал такой властью, которой ты опасаешься, разум отказал бы тебе при первой нашей встрече. Но безумный завоеватель не был подходящей парой для тебя, так, Энтони?

— Кстати, насчёт этого… — хрипло сказал Тони, осторожно убирая руку и хватаясь за стакан, чтобы движение не выглядело нарочитым. — Как бы это сказать… Вообще я больше по части женщин, если начистоту.

— Про меня можно сказать то же самое, — усмехнулся Локи. — Не беспокойся, я не сделаю ничего, что было бы тебе неприятно.

Обещано это было таким тоном, что стало жарко. Тони поёрзал на сиденье, пытаясь мысленно ухватить потерянную нить разговора. Забавно, что Локи беспокоится, сочтёт ли его подходящей парой какой-то смертный. Да что там беспокоится — он же из кожи вон лезет, если подумать!

— Ты ведь сам говорил, что метка как-то взывает к нам, — напомнил Тони. — Значит, это не просто подсказка?

— Это уникальная вещь, — согласился Локи. — Я путешествовал по многим мирам и нигде, кроме Мидгарда, не встречал подобного. Видишь ли, ваши знаки двусторонни. Рисунок одновременно символизирует и потенциального избранника…

— Соулмейта, — подсказал Тони. — Мы называем их соулмейтами. Родственные души.

— …и те качества, которые вам больше всего хочется в нём видеть. Существует огромное количество правил, примет и теорий, как узнать подходящего тебе партнёра, но только ваши знаки определяют пару, в которой оба партнёра будут подходить друг другу, дополнять друг друга, дарить другому именно то, что ему нужно. Поверь, Энтони, жители других миров многое отдали бы за подобную подсказку.

— Ты так говоришь потому, что у тебя никакой метки нет. Ты свободен в своём выборе.

Отсутствие метки Тони заметил сразу, едва Локи обнажил запястье. Но тогда это только сделало его заинтересованность чуточку более лестной. Теперь же Тони пришлось сделать хороший глоток скотча, чтобы смыть внезапную горечь. Значит, вот так? Локи ему подходит, а он Локи — нет?

— У меня? — Локи высоко вскинул брови, растерянно заморгал, а затем очень искренне, обезоруживающе улыбнулся. — Прости. Я так привык, что делаю это машинально. Вот.

Локи провёл ладонью над своим левым запястьем. Сваренное из толстых листов червлёного металла и грубо обрезанное по краям, на запястье Локи пульсировало железное сердце. Тони провёл пальцем по швам, живо напомнившим ему швы на самом первом его костюме, в котором он бежал из плена. Пара золотых заклёпок отлетела, оставив аккуратные чёрные дырочки, словно от пуль.

— У тебя тоже менялась метка?

— Нет. Она была такой всегда.

— Значит, она появилась лишь несколько лет назад?

— Нет. Это случилось за несколько столетий до твоего рождения, Энтони. Я не знаю, как это возможно, — опередил его вопрос Локи. — Это так важно для тебя?

Тони шмыгнул носом и вновь схватился за свой стакан, пытаясь скрыть поднявшуюся бурю чувств, но тот оказался пуст.

— Знаешь… Давай я сделаю нам по коктейлю? — внезапно предложил Локи. Не дожидаясь согласия, поднялся и пошёл к стойке.

Даже если бы Тони вовсе не хотелось выпить или он был принципиальным противником коктейлей, он не стал бы протестовать. Ему надо было хоть на несколько минут остаться одному. Откинуться на спинку дивана, прикрыть лицо рукой и просто побыть наедине с собой. Восторг — и страх. Эйфория — до слёз. Кажется, впервые в жизни он настолько не владел собой.

Локи вернулся минут через двадцать, когда Тони уже забеспокоился.

— У Луиса разом закончились белый ром и Трипл Сек, — широко улыбнулся Локи. — Пришлось сбегать в подвал. Горячий вечерок сегодня.

На вид коктейль напоминал обычный холодный чай. Тони отхлебнул и прищурился.

— И часто ты тусил на Лонг-Айленде во времена сухого закона?

Локи многозначительно поиграл бровями и мечтательно улыбнулся.

— Рассказать не хочешь?

И вновь у Тони возникло это странное чувство, что Локи — одного с ним круга. Они были из разных миров, но сходство оказалось глубже, чем различия. Локи рассказал о своих чудесных путешествиях между мирами, Тони — о том, какими разными могут быть люди на одной маленькой голубой планете. Проблемы, подстерегавшие новоиспечённого правителя Асгарда, мало отличались от тех, с которыми пришлось столкнуться самому молодому CEO крупной корпорации. Техника и магия, сражения и музыка, выпивка и женщины. Казалось, темам для разговора не будет конца.

Та самая официантка, дочка хозяина, принесла им ещё несколько коктейлей, для которых пока не было названия, ведь Локи только что придумал их. Когда зашла речь о музыке, Тони отправился к роялю. Классика, джаз, несколько каверов. Посетители явно не стали бы возражать против продолжения, но Тони гораздо сильнее хотелось вернуться в их уютный уголок.

Метка пульсировала ровно и уверенно. Тони очень быстро перестал замечать это, как мы не слышим собственное дыхание или биение сердца, и в то же время каждую секунду чувствовал. И не хотел, чтобы это прекращалось.

— Ты спишь с открытыми глазами, — вдруг сказал Локи.

Только в этот миг Тони понял, что они когда-то успели сдвинуться на диване так близко, что их колени соприкасаются, а его голова почти лежит у Локи на плече.

— Я не сплю, я просто… — пробормотал Тони, пытаясь сесть прямо.

— Просто пьян, — улыбнулся Локи, придерживая его. — Пойдём. Луису давно пора закрываться.

— Я не просто пьян, я очень пьян. Не уверен, что смогу идти. Может, на ручки во…

Тони не успел договорить, земля ушла у него из-под ног.

— Я же пошутил! — поспешно признался он, цепляясь за шею Локи. — Поставь.

Локи выполнил просьбу с тем же самым непроницаемым выражением лица.

— Твоя машина припаркована неподалёку, — сказал он, раскланиваясь с хозяином и выходя на улицу.

Небо на востоке уже начинало светлеть, но улицы ещё были пусты. Свежий воздух и короткая прогулка немного взбодрили, но не настолько, чтобы Тони мог сесть за руль, так что он беспрекословно занял пассажирское сиденье. Водить Локи умел. Машина то неторопливо катилась мимо ярких витрин или украшенных гирляндами деревьев в парке, то сумасшедшим болидом неслась сквозь утреннюю дымку невзрачных промышленных районов.

— Вот ты и дома, — сказал Локи.

Наверное, Тони и впрямь уже спал с открытыми глазами. Конец поездки как-то не отложился в памяти, салон машины без перехода сменился его собственной спальней.

— Я уже был дома. С того момента, как встретил тебя, — пробормотал Тони, садясь на кровать и стаскивая ботинки. — Что? — спросил он, заметив улыбку Локи. — Слишком?..

— Немного сентиментально, — пожал плечами тот. — Но, пожалуй, приятно.

Метка мягко пульсировала и даже чуть заметно светилась. К свечению реактора Тони долго не мог привыкнуть, но сейчас ему отчаянно не хотелось, чтобы это заканчивалось. Всё это.

— Если хочешь, я скрою и твой знак.

Тони вскинул глаза на Локи, криво усмехнулся, представив, сколько это вызовет пересудов, а потом покачал головой.

— Нет. Я хочу, чтобы ты не скрывал свой.

— Хорошо, — неожиданно легко согласился Локи. — Тебе нужно поспать, Энтони. А мне пора возвращаться.

— Останься, — вырвалось у Тони. — До утра, — торопливо добавил он.

— Уже утро.

— Всё равно, — мотнул головой Тони. — Сегодня пятница, ну, то есть суббота, значит, весь уик-энд впереди. Должны же и у правителя быть выходные? Слушай… Я слишком пьян и сейчас усну, но… Если ты уйдёшь прямо сейчас, эта ночь — а это самая шикарная ночь в моей жизни, честно! — будет испорчена. Понимаешь?

— Не очень. Но чувствую, что ты говоришь искренне. И не хочу портить наше первое… Эту ночь.

— Отлично.

У Тони уже совершенно не оставалось сил держать глаза открытыми. Он повалился лицом в подушку, почувствовал, как Локи укрывает его, и попросил, прежде чем успел осознать, что именно собирается сказать:

— Полежи со мной.

— Это снова шутка? — помолчав, уточнил Локи.

Тони помотал головой. Накатило тоскливое предчувствие, что сейчас Локи откажется и уйдёт. Пройдут дни, потом недели и месяцы. Метка будет плоской и безжизненной. Не смертельно, конечно, но…

Локи не стал обходить кровать. Как-то легко перекатился через Тони, оказываясь у него за спиной, и сгрёб в охапку вместе с одеялом, прижимая к себе ровно настолько, чтобы это ощущалось уютным.

— Спи, — сказал Локи. — Если ты так уж хочешь, я останусь на уик-энд.

Вообще Тони как раз сейчас понял, что хочет, чтобы Локи остался навсегда, но уснул раньше, чем успел сказать хоть слово. Да и рано было об этом говорить. Впереди у них был ещё целый уик-энд. За окном неторопливо разгорался рассвет, а на запястье Локи размеренно билось железное сердце.


End file.
